warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
One Word Stories
Hey, send me a word, any word, and I will make a story out of it. Please add characters you want included. First word: Shell Silverstream gazed downriver. Her glossy pelt prickled with unease. "Did you miss me?" Silverstream's pelt bristled and she swung around. "Oh, it's you Graystripe" she breathed. "Yep!" he purred. An awkward silence followed. "You wanted to see me?" Silverstream meowed irritably. Graystripe just flickered his tail signaling her to follow him and he padded to the riverbank. "Keep your eyes closed" Graystripe mewed as he guided her through the undergrowth. She hissed as she collided with a rock. "Graystripe!" she growled. "Sorry, but where here!" She opened her eyes and found that she was on a secluded island. the bright white snow sparkled like the stars and in the middle was a gray rock streaked silver. "Graystripe dissappeared behind the rock and reappeared again with a tiny object in his mouth. He laid the object on the rock and beckoned Silverstream over. Silverstream padded over and sat daintily down. She looked at the object, it was a azure shell with navy blue streaks and dots. "Silverstream, will you be my mate?" Silverstream turned to Graystripe, her heart almost bursting through her chest. "Oh yes Graystripe! I will!" Silverstream dug her head into her mates fluffy fur and though there would be grave consequences she knew she had made the right decision. Sky Hisses and snarls followed Squirrelflight as she ran off the island. She ignored the stinging salt of her tears as she tore through the forest. Never Again, Never Again the world repeated in her mind like the song of a finch in Newleaf. She approached a small hill. She climbed to the summit. Once she was on top, the view revealed the ravine where the Thunderclan camp resided. "Why?" Squirrelflight whispered then yelled "WHY!?!" The only reply was the whisper of wind and the rustle of the grass beneath her paws. She gazed up at the sky. The Silverpelt's swirl created a design almost like a... bramble? The stars were like little brambles clustered together protecting the warriors of Starclan. Memories came flooding back to her; The Great Journey, Midnight's message, that snowy night, the truth. Squirrelfight stopped thinking as a surge of hot tears made it down her cheeks. A whip of wind swirled around her. The current grew stronger and Squirrelfight felt as if she was in a tornado. When the wind stopped, she was in a wide meadow. The wavering blades of grass tickled her nose. As she sneezed, a muscular gray tom approached her. "Greetings" he meowed. "Who are you?" "I am Skywatcher, I have come to send you a message from Starclan. They say you shouldn't fret about the present, look to the future. If you may doubt this, just look to the sky" Skywatcher began to fade. "Thank You," Squirrelflight whispered, "Thank you for giving me hope" Lava Willowshine watched as the clouds parted revealing the full moon. The shining discus was full and it lit up the night with its blinding rays. It looks like Riverstar's eye. She laughed at the idea. The long forgotten constellation seemed to wink at her. She giggled softly once more. "Willowshine honey?" a raspy voice cut through her thoughts. Willowshine slowly turned around slowly. A skinny dappled golden she-cat was sitting at the mouth of the medicine cat den. "You need to rest. There are still so many sick cats to treat" Her mentor coughed dryly before wobbling unsteadily. Willowshine ran to the aid of her clanmate. "You musn't strain yourself, Mothwing. You're as sick as some of our patients" Mothwing angrily broke away from her support. "I'm as healthy as a newly named warrior in newleaf!" Mothwing hissed. The anger slowly disappeared from her eyes. Her frail legs struggled not to crumple from exhaustion. "I guess you're right, Willowshine, but I won't rest until my clanmates are well," Mothwing turned to her apprentice, "Just promise me you will get some rest" Willowshine heared the pleading in her voice. Mothwing didn't want what happened to her to happen to her. "I will" she answered. Willowshine retreated to her den. Her nest was perfectly made, courtesy of Mothwing. Willowshine smiled and settled into her nest. It took mere seconds for her to fall asleep. Willowshine opened her dark blue eyes. Her dialated pupils searched to area. She was at Fourtrees. In fact, she was sitting in top of the Great Rock. She poised to jump off, but her paws wouldn't budge. She looked down at them. They had been fused to the rock. As Willowshine struggled to break free of the rock, a great rumbling sound rang in the distance. In a shocking instant, hot red liquid ran down the valley and towards Fourtrees. The steaming lava sped toward the oaks while burning the life of anything in its path. Willowshine franticly pulled her limbs but it was no use. The lava covered the ground, surrounding Willowshine in a smoldering sea of molten rock. The lava lit the four great oaks ablaze. Their limbs slowly broke off of the trunk and plummeted towards the hot lava. The red liquid rose until it had engulfed most of the Great Rock. Willowshine tried to yowl for help but her voice was drowned off by the sound of the four oaks collapsing to the ground. She tried again, but no one answered. Suddenly the lava stopped. Willowshine could still see the tops of the four trees. On each of the treetops, there were two cats. On the first there were two toms, one mottled gray tabby and one golden tabby. On the next, a dark gray tom and a light brown she-cat glared ominously at her. On the next tree, there were two cats separated by a thick branch. The fiery ginger tabby was desperatly trying to reach the dark tabby tom on the other side, but the tom just turned his back to her. On the last of the four trees, a small black she-cat sat with her tail lashing. The time of fire is over, the time of tiger has begun. As the seven cats chanted those words, a thick ivy vine wrapped around each of the trees. The chantig got faster and louder as the lava got higher. It was almost reaching her paws. The chanting got faster. Just then, something pulled Willowshine by the scruff of her neck and pulled her away. When Willowshine looked up, she saw that a beautiful dove had saved her. The dove carried her to the Riverclan camp. "The time of fire is over, but the time of peace shall begin" Those were the dove's last words before releasing its grip on Willowshine. Willowshine quickly lifted her head. She was back in the medicine cat den. She struggled to breath as she inspected her surroundings. It was just a dream! Willowshine shook her head in relief. Wait, that wasn't just a dream, it was a prophecy. She looked from Mothwing to the moon and sighed. "The time of fire is over," she whispered, "But the time of peace will begin" Seed "Come on Brokenpaw!" a shrill yowl woke Brokenpaw from his sleep. He stood up groggily and shook the sleep from his paws. A white she-cat was towering over him, her long fluffy tail lashing playfully as she stared into his blank amber eyes. "Let's go! The Sandy Hollow is empty and you know how in the morning the sun is right over it and it warms it up!" She started herding him from the apprentice's den though he protested. "Lotuspaw! Stpo! Your scraping my butt!" Lotuspaw refrained from pushing when he screamed. "Come on!" she squeaked and ran out into the marshy forest. Brokenpaw sniffed and followed her. Lotuspaw ran gracefully towards the hollow, her long legs pumping as she raced through the forest. Brokenpaw struggled to keep up with her. Soon enough, they reached the training grounds. Lotuspaw stopped to wait for Brokenpaw as he trotted wearily through the entrance. He squeaked in surprise when Lotuspaw pounced on him and clung to his back. Brokenpaw rolled onto his back and crushed Lotuspaw under him. SHe landed with a huff. Brokenpaw stood over her. "Don't you try that with me!" he mewed. Lotuspaw growled playfully and lashed her forepaw towards his face. It smacked his face and knocked him off of her belly. He groaned and stood shakily up. "Wow!" Brokenpaw whispered.